hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle "Annika" Bon
is an OC created by the user YoshinoYandere. Personality wip Noelle has terrible social skills and is frequently very rude without realizing it. This is mainly due to her Asperger's that impairs her social skills significantly. She also has an inflated ego and is quite narcissistic, often believing she is a queen and that everyone else is insignificant and not as beautiful, talented, intelligent, etc. than herself. Because of her autism disorder, many excuse this and play along, while others pick on her. However, she really is rather intelligent, and there are a few that recognize it. Those are her friends. For one, she can always count on the school nurse, Ryota Suzuki, to understand her disorder and make her feel welcome. Michiru Kitsushima is also a good friend of Noelle. Noelle is a good person and, despite being a bit naive, she really intends to be nice to others. She just doesn't really know how to go about it. She can be loving and affectionate. It's simply that she has her own way of doing it. She has an obsession with royalty and class, along with being very talented at writing. Noelle runs the Literature Club at school and occasionally publishes novels. *Courteous: Never *Risk-taking: Rarely *Ambitious: Always *Curious: Usually *Self-controlled: Rarely *Nurturing: Rarely *Trusting: Often *Honest: Sometimes *Loyal: Usually *Affectionate: Usually *Romantic: Occasionally *Flirty: Never *Sympathetic: Sometimes *Altruistic: Occasionally *Optimistic: Occasionally *Observant: Always *Logical: Never *Social: Somewhat shy *Emotions: Somewhat unstable *Ego: Huge Appearance Noelle has fluffy light brown hair worn in long, loose curls Statistics 0-10. Whole numbers only (except for the Overall). 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. 0 = incapable; 1 = terrible; 2 = bad; 3 = poor; 4 = fair; 5 = average; 6 = above average; 7 = good; 8 = gifted; 9 = amazing; 10 = almost superhuman Attributes Physical * 'Strength - '''4 (can lift 35 lbs/about 16 kg; the size of an average toddler) * '''Dexterity - '''5 (average) * '''Stamina - '''4 (more prone to illness and injury than average) * '''Overall - '''4.3 Social * '''Charisma - '''0 (autism) * '''Manipulation - '''0 (cannot lie for her life) * '''Popularity - '''4 (not very well-known, teased sometimes, but has a couple friends) * '''Overall - '''1.3 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''8 (moe) * '''Sexiness - '''4; debatable (flat-chested and slim aren't typically considered "sexy") * '''Elegance - '''9 (very graceful, yet mild) * '''Overall - '''7 Mental * '''Perception - '''10 (notices very small details) * '''Intelligence - '''7 (type of disorder does not affect intelligence) * '''Wits - '''3 (can react somewhat slower than most others) * '''Overall - '''6.6 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''6 (lives with many pets) * '''Gardening - '''5 (capable of maintaining a flower garden) * '''Survival - '''4 (not especially knowledgable of flora and fauna) Combat * '''Melee - '''4 (physically rather weak, otherwise fine) * '''Aim - '''5 (capable but no special skills) * '''Hand-to-hand - '''4 (physically rather weak, otherwise fine) * '''Overall - '''4.3 Talents * '''Crafts - '''6 (creative) * '''Cooking - '''7 (enjoys baking specifically, but is good at cooking too) * '''Sports -'(specify) 0 (does not play a sport) Artistical * 'Performance - '''1 (talented, but terrible at speaking in front of a lot of people) * '''Dancing - '''0 (hopelessly awkward dancer) * '''Musical -'(specify) 6 (can play the violin well) * 'Writing - '''10 (can paint a picture with words as well as viewing the picture itself) * '''Drawing - '''6 (draws rather nicely) Knowledges * '''Academics - '''10 (teacher's pet) * '''Occult - '''0 (doesn't even believe in ghosts) * '''Science - '''7 (rather knowledgable) Other * '''Other -' * 'Other -' * 'Other -' Powers and Mutations Abilities Ability Ability Description Possessions Possession Possession Description Trivia * The kanji of "Annika" means "dark bait home", which makes absolutely no sense. This is because Noelle put no thought into the meaning of the name and instead focused on the appearance of the kanji. Writing Sample Random Notes/Rough Draft I haven't completed her yet so I'll just put random notes here. President of Literature Club, possible member of Cooking Club. Born in France, moved to USA at 6, moved to Owarisashi at 9. 14 years old; third year at school. Uses name "Bon Annika", is called "Noelle" at home. Uses different Japanese first name because she dislikes having her name mispronounced ("Noeru"), and because she needs a kanji made up of Japanese lettering, which "Noelle" is not supported in. However, "Bon" is conveniently fine in Japan. Is known as "Noelle" only to very close friends and to her family. Funny accent, occasionally messes up her Japanese, as she is not completely fluent. Gets better over time Fluent in French and English due to having lived in those respective countries before (France and America). Long light brown side braid, fluffy hair, dark brown eyes. Light skin. Short and slim. Flat-chested. Pear-shaped. Rather pretty but not drop-dead gorgeous either. Wears suspenders, slight/no puffed sleeves, bowtie, pleated high-waisted skirt with petticoat, thigh-high white zettai ryouiki. Loves animals, especially cats and horses. Very intelligent for her age. A bit of an otaku, but not really a hikikomori. Huge fan of Daisuki Senpai!. Loves pumpkin and apple pie. Good at baking, mediocre at cooking. Good at drawing and loves writing and reading. Mediocre at singing. Bites nails. Spaces out when bored. Owns many pets. *Courteous: Always *Risk-taking: Rarely *Ambitious: Often *Curious: Usually *Self-controlled: Depends *Nurturing: Often *Trusting: Rarely *Honest: Rarely *Loyal: Always *Affectionate: Depends *Romantic: Occasionally *Flirty: Never *Sympathetic: Usually *Altruistic: Usually *Optimistic: Occasionally *Observant: Always *Logical: Occasionally *Social: Somewhat shy *Emotions: Depends *Ego: Rather large Personality type is INTJ. Petty, impatient, stubborn, whiny, a bit sarcastic. Grew up in a wealthy, old-fashioned, aristocratic Pagan family. Fits into Owarisashi, despite being a foreigner, due to her family's status. Is secretive about her religion. Panromantic Graysexual (Lean Homo)